Unity
Unity 'is a multi-genre music trio from Earth formed by frontman Gaven McCoy, Jace Kurns, and Mikael Misobi in 1500. They explore and experiment with a diverse range of genres to appeal to many, from techno to blues to multicultural music of other planets. They have achieved massive critical and commercial success throughout much of the universe. They are viewed as an unique artistic fusion and focus on melody and complex instrumentals, led by each member's direction and style. Due to the suppression of music and creative expression for many years due to corrupt political control, Unity symbolized, influenced, and spoke for people, mainly during the War of Unification, when they blossomed. What makes them unique is their ability to almost-effortlessly merge/fuse any genre, and convey a message everyone can understand. Unity has many forms of music, culture, and history, incorporated into their music. All 3 members of the band are professional musicians and producers, explaining the band's rich sound. Closely affiliated with the Neo Lookout Crew due to Gaven, some of their success can be attributed to them. They are signed onto Star Records out of Supreme City. Overview Unity is a true, hardcore artistic collaboration. Each member is very creative and has artistic input, with a massive contribution to the music and style. All three are songwriters in their own right with very different interpretations and forms. They work cooperatively. At first, only one of them knew much about business, but that would change as they all blossomed and improved. Gaven ('the storyteller') is more simple and deep in both music and lyrics. He is a melodic and harmonic sound. He is the voice. Jace ('the rhythm') is more uplifting, loud, and rhythmic. He likes beat and style. He is professional and classically trained. Mikael ('the concept') is more music-focused and likes instrumentals, bringing new concepts to the others. He is a graphic artist by heart and designs their album covers. Music Their style is representative of their native Supreme City sound. Their influences come from many sources, such as previous bands, orchestras, and music from other planets, races, and cultures. They consider themselves a fusion of many genres, primarily techno and blues. What makes them unique is their ability to almost-effortlessly merge/fuse any genre, and convey a message everyone can understand. Unity doesn't do cheap, short, small, lightweight songs. Their music consists of deep poetic lyrics (by wordsmith Gaven), rich harmonies, with a melodic overarch--all while retaining a simple approach (though not minimalist). Every note is played right and in-sync. Most of their songs tell stories and feature settings and characters, while up to much lyrical interpretation, and also connect to each other, with a common meaning and pattern. All 3 members of the band are professional musicians and producers, explaining the band's rich sound. Members *Gaven McCoy - lead/rhythm guitar, bass, keyboards, lead vocals *Jace Kurns - lead bass, drums, rhythm guitar, violin, vocals, production/technical effects *Mikael Misobi - drums, rhythm guitar, keyboards, vocals History 1500-03 Originally starting under many names, primarily the Knights, the core members of Unity met in summer 1497 in Supreme Park (central park) in Supreme City after a performance. They worked together writing some songs and collaborating musically, however the lineup changed all the time, with random musicians around the city just looking for money and a quick gig and never showed up, that weren't loyal to the band or music. However Gaven was the core and kept them and the music going, progressing his music and instrument skills more and more and gigging nonstop (also for financial reasons). Gaven and Misobi were the two remaining loyal members, and soon brought in Jace Kurns, a session bassist who was skilled in music theory. The three collaborated and worked well and were songwriters in their own right, and soon abandon the small-town band image and formed a professional three-piece partnership--''Unity, on 13 March 1500. Immediately after forming, the trio began working on their debut album. Gaven, Jace, and Mikael already had a massive catalog of songs that they brought forth to the band to record professionally. Due to Kurns already having a background in music production from college, he was their producer and his uncle was the president of the Star record label in Supreme City, which they signed onto. They kept up with touring as well, with Gaven being even more busy with the Neo Lookout Crew as well as villainous threats. They stopped touring in late May and June to devote time to the album, released 10 June 1500, [[This is Unity (album)|'''This is Unity]]. It reached #1 on the EarthPop Charts and stayed there for weeks. After its release, immediately a cult following began around Unity, as they began planning their first official promotion tour around Earth, hitting each major city, from June to November. In January 1501, Unity regrouped and continued writing new material for a second album. Reaching a creative exposition, they amassed a massive catalog of songs that year. Gaven enrolled and began studying at the Krayholtz College of Music'Krayholtz College of Music Mikael and Jace made more contributions to songwriting and would have some spotlight on this album. It would follow Jace's creative direction (theatrical-techno). Gaven was formulating and testing his own production techniques. 'Here We Come was released as Unity's second album on 17 May 1501. It reached #1 and stayed for a whole month. It had a more uplifting techno feel. Unity took on a 5-month tour immediately after from May to October. Their popularity was garnering extreme heights, becoming the most popular act on Earth in due time. As agreed, the third album would follow Mikael's creative direction: he favored instrumentals. The band used this as an opportunity to improve upon their music abilities. Part of the Plan was released on 8 January 1502, hitting #1 and staying for 6 weeks. It was all-instrumental. Gaven and Jace organized a string section on the album, and extended studio time. They decided not to tour to promote it, but instead begin work on their next album. The next album, All it Is (album), would be a live album from both of Unity's tours. It was released on 7 May 1502, hitting #1 for 3 weeks. With this, Unity embarked on a 9-month supertour to promote all their albums to this point. They would travel to Planet Namek as well, where they also were popular. The tour was massively successful and ended in February 1503. Movie Immediately after their tour ended, Fahrenheit Films (popular Earth movie producer) approached Unity with the idea of starring in a movie. Accepting, Gaven, Jace, and Mikael all participated in filming for several weeks. On 3 April 1503, Part of the Plan''' was released, named after the album, meeting critical box office success, making millions. It was a comedy about three grown men that were still in school. It used music from and promoted the album of the same name. They gained a more outgoing reputation and made a lot of money--making them millionaires. 1503-09 After the movie, Unity took a short break from music to promote the movie and participate in other activities, including voice acting and motivational speaking. Gaven and Mikael did some work as volunteers for the Hope Special Forces, aiding their image. In August 1503, the Neo Lookout Crew (including Gaven) traveled to the spiritual Planet Nokai, per invitation by Yogi Lokenath Rishi, whom they would study and train under for a short time. Jace and Mikael asked to go with Gaven, as they were also interested and wanted to see him fight (and meet the NLC). On Nokai, they wrote many songs and were influenced greatly at the multiculturalism. They gained new insight. The band returned to Earth, recorded their material and added it to their collection for a new album. This album would signal a new phase. On 22 September 1503, '''The Storyteller (Songs for Those to Hear) was released. Due to issues with the label, it was only available in South and Satan City for several days. Within a week, the album was already #1 and stayed for a record 3 entire months. The album was released on several other planets throughout the Great Empire (with some requesting the album). By far, this was Unity's best-selling album, totaling over 700 million sales within a year. They were now exposed to billions of people from all over the universe, and had a much larger creative palette. It is regarded as one of the greatest fusion albums of all time. The music is very complex and each song is nearly 8 minutes. The album cranked out 4 singles, all hitting #1. The budget was also expensive, with an entire orchestra/string section being added on several songs and session musicians. "This album's lyrics are in the form of a story. The music expresses the emotion and situations the character is in. Listen to find out." explained Gaven in an interview. A tour would be difficult, as the music was complex, so they did a short 2-month tour with only some songs, at large venues. It was expensive due to hiring string sections. The group took a break and they went separate ways for the whole of 1504, living off their fortunes and spending time with their partners and families. They each wrote a mass of songs, and contacted each other for input at times. Gaven exclusively used the time to train in the Neo Lookout Crew. Discography *'This is Unity' **Release date: June 10th 1500 *'Here We Come' **Release date: May 17th 1501 *'Part of the Plan' **Release date: January 8th 1502 *'All It Is' **Release date: May 7th 1502 *'The Storyteller (Songs for Those to Hear)' **Release date: September 22nd 1503 *TBA Tours * 12 June - 25 November 1500 * 20 May - 21 October 1501 * 10 May 1502 - 17 February 1503 * 27 September - 19 December 1503 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II